The Many Deaths of a Pacifist
by Mark123100
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Undertale, the Friendly RPG where no one has to die. But what if mental time travel weren't so simple? What would happen if an ordinary child had to experience death, over and over and over? (Part 1 of the Ebott Tales Saga)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Flower**

Looming over the body of the human child, Flowey sneered.

"You idiot! In this world, it's KILL or BE… killed?"

The eighth fallen child had been so naïve, so trusting. Their soul had been shattered. And now, they were very, very dead.

Seeing the results of his attack, Flowey cleared his throat.

"Oh. Well, that was boring. I could have sworn that-"

Suddenly, Flowey was struck from behind with a large fire ball. Burrowing away, Flowey resurfaced a few yards away.

Looking around, he noticed that a large goat woman was cradling the human's body in her arms. Flowey couldn't see her face, but he could clearly hear her wails of despair.

For a moment, Flowey felt uncomfortable with his actions.

But then, the moment passed.

**FILE LOADED**.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Caretaker**

As Toriel stood in front of the exit to the Ruins, she vowed not to let the human child leave. For if they did, they would be at the mercy of her estranged husband, Asgore.

"Prove yourself. Prove yourself that you are strong enough to survive!"

When the boss monster threw the first fireball, she though that the child would have the reflexes to dodge it.

Instead, the fireball directly struck the child's chest, and the young human _screamed_.

Horrified, Toriel covered her muzzle as the flames began spread all over the human's body.

Paralyzed by her indecision, she could only watch as the human's skin blackened, before crumbling into dust. Toriel had misjudged the capabilities of the human child… and all that remained was a small, crimson soul.

Hesitantly, she took a step forward.

Suddenly, a ring of bullets appeared out of nowhere, and struck the soul, shattering it instantly.

Numbly, Toriel noted that a small flower was saying something to her, but she could barely focus.

As she stared at the spot where an innocent child once stood, she could have sworn that her soul was about to break as well…

**FILE LOADED**.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Foolish Skeleton**

Sitting in front of the makeshift prison in his garage, Papyrus the Skeleton watched as the human child slowly woke up. The child rubbed their eyes, blinked, and recoiled when they made eye contact with their captor.

"HELLO, HUMAN! I HOPE YOU HAD A NICE REST. YOU FELL UNCONCIOUS DURING OUR BATTLE, SO I IMMEDIATELY STOPPED MY ATTACK... HOW ARE YOU FEELING?" Papyrus asked with a smile on his face.

After blinking twice, the human child grabbed the bars of the cell and began shaking them vigorously.

"AH, I SEE YOU'VE NOTICED MY EXCELENT CRAFTSMANSHIP! I WOULD HAVE ADDED SOME MORE SPACE BETWEEN THE BARS, BUT MY BROTHER REMINDED ME THAT PRISON BARS ARE MEANT TO STOP THINGS FROM GETTING IN OR OUT WHEN THE DOOR IS CLOSED." The skeleton explained, unaware of the child's rising fear.

"Pl-please, please! You… y-you have to let me out of here!" said the human.

"OH. DON'T WORRY, HUMAN." Papyrus reassured. "I GUARRENTEE THAT NO HARM WILL COME TO YOU. I JUST NEED TO KEEP YOU HERE UNTIL UNDYNE ARRIVES."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Upon hearing someone at the door, Papyrus beamed and the human gasped.

"THAT WAS FAST. I'LL BE RIGHT BACK, HUMAN."

Opening the door, Papyrus came face-to-face with Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard (and Papyrus's mentor).

"Hey, Papyrus!" Undyne greeted. "So, you said the human was in here, right?"

"THAT'S CORRECT, UNDYNE. LIKE I SAID, I HAVE SUCESSFULLY CAPTURED THE HUMAN AND LOCKED THEM IN MY GARAGE."

"Huh. Mind if I take a look at it?"

Stepping into the shed, Undyne briskly walked forward until she saw the captured child.

Seeing her imposing stature, the human gulped, and Undyne sneered.

"Hmph. Though you could just waltz on through and screw things up for us, RIGHT?"

"N… n… No-"

"HAH! Look how the tables have turned, human." Undyne boomed, interrupting the child.

Then, the fish woman turned to Papyrus.

"Well, it looks like you've captured a human. Congrats, dude."

Upon hearing this praise, the skeleton beamed.

"WOWIE! DOES THIS MEAN I FINALLY GET TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD?"

"Oh. Uh… of course!" Undyne quickly replied. "I'll fill out the paperwork right away! … Just as soon as I take care of one small thing."

"WHAT IS IT?"

"I need to take the human to Asgore."

"OKAY. THAT MAKES SENSE."

"_Exactly_. Now, would you mind holding the human down so I can tie it up?"

"OKAY!"

Once the human was restrained, Undyne lifted them up with her left arm, and began carrying them towards the door.

"W-Wait, WAIT! Don't let her take me away, Papyrus!"

"_Shut up_, human." Undyne growled.

"No! I-If she takes me to the castle, the king will take my soul and k-kill me! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME! PLEASE, PLEASE, HELP ME-"

"I said, SHUT UP!" Undyne bellowed, before slamming the child's head into a wall, stunning them and drawing some blood.

"UH, UNDYNE?"

"What?"

"WHAT DID THE HUMAN MEAN WHEN THEY SAID-"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Papyrus. They're just being a little shi-"

"UNDYNE." Papyrus insisted.

"Ugh. Look, Asgore needs human souls to break the barrier. You get that, right?"

"OKAY… BUT DOES THAT MEAN KILLING-"

"Of course not, dude." Undyne quickly interrupted while quickly covering the child's mouth with duct tape. "Asgore will just whip up a magic spell to break the Barrier without killing the human. Does that make sense?"

"OH, THAT'S GOOD TO HEAR. I WAS A BIT WORRIED THERE. BUT WHY WAS THE HUMAN SO WORRIED, THEN?"

"Papyrus." Undyne took a deep breath, and looked her friend in the eye. "I… swear to you… that… the human_…_ will be fine. _Do… you… trust… me_?"

For a long moment, Papyrus hesitated. On one hand, Undyne's explanation made sense. But on the other hand, why was the human so terrified of what was to come?

…Perhaps there was nothing to worry about after all.

"I TRUST YOU, UNDYNE."

And with that, Undyne quickly walked out of the shed. Right before the door closed, Papyrus met the human's gaze one last time. Their eyes were wide with fear and betrayal.

**FILE LOADED.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Heroic Captain**

Stepping into the throne room, Captain Undyne stood tall and proud. She had just accomplished something incredible, after all.

Hearing the metal footsteps behind him, King Asgore turned around.

"Oh! Undyne. Is something the matter? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Wrong? Why would anything be wrong? I did it! I got the last human soul that we need!" Undyne boasted, pulling out a glass jar that contained a small, red soul.

Upon seeing this, Asgore _recoiled_, dropping the watering can in his arms.

"Uh, Asgore?" Undyne asked, confused. "You don't seem that happy right now. Isn't this the exciting moment that we've all been waiting for!?"

"Oh. Of course!" Asgore quickly put on a fake smile. This was enough for Undyne, who was too preoccupied with the monsters' impending freedom.

"YEAH, YEAH! So, what are we waiting for!? Let's go and break that stupid Barrier and kill all the humans!"

* * *

Standing in front of the Barrier, Undyne eagerly watched as Asgore held the crimson soul's jar in his arms.

But suddenly, Asgore sighed, before gently placing the jar on the ground.

"Uh, Asgore? What's wrong? You ARE going to absorb that soul, right?"

Taking a deep breath, Asgore slowly explained his reluctance to Undyne. From the death of his children, to his wife's disappearance, to the guilt that hung over his head like a black cloud of despair.

"Yeah? Okay? So why are you having second thoughts now? After everything that the humans did, you should HATE them even more than I do!"

Asgore elaborated, telling his trusted lieutenant that his anger that faded a long time ago. Now, he no longer wanted a second war against humanity. He merely wished to see his wife and children again.

"Wait… are you telling me that you DON'T want to free everyone and crush the humans for what they did to us!?"

Asgore nodded.

Sighing, Undyne stepped forward.

"Then let ME do it. I'm your best warrior. If I absorb the souls, I could probably get rid of all the humans in two weeks. Maybe one, if they're all as weak as the one I just fought."

Asgore shook his head.

Seeing this reaction, Undyne suddenly stepped forward, grabbed Asgore in a bear hug and suplexed him.

While the king was busy recovering from her attack, Undyne smashed the jar open and grabbed the crimson soul.

The resulting flash of light blinded the monster king, and when his eyes cleared, his face was filled with sadness.

Undyne had become taller, and she was wearing a curious set of pitch-black armor adorned with a large heart shape. In addition, her eyes had turned black as the night.

Looking down at her new form, Undyne took a deep breath, clenched her fists and walked over to Asgore, roughly lifted him up by his large neck.

"**Where are the souls, Asgore?**" she asked.

Defiantly, the king refused to answer, and he slowly began to wheeze in Undyne's strong grip.

Seeing her former idol's refusal to cooperate, she threw him to the side, telling him to leave the castle in disgrace.

After the king had been overthrown, Undyne huffed to herself. So what if her former idol had refused to do what was necessary for his people?

She'd just have to tear New Home apart until the souls revealed themselves…

* * *

With the power of seven human souls, Empress Undyne swiftly exterminated the human race, seeing them as little more than vile pests.

**FILE LOADED.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Selfish Ghost and the Useless Scientist**

After spending several tense seconds on fiddling with the electronically locked door, Dr. Alphys finally managed to force it open.

Rushing into the room where Mettaton and the human child were fighting, she stopped, and gasped in horror.

She had been afraid for Mettaton's safety, but her worries had been misplaced.

While the human's broken body lay flat on the ground, Mettaton's EX form had been completely unharmed.

As the two monsters watched, a small, crimson soul slowly floated out of the human's body.

Seeing how Mettaton was about to touch the soul, Alphys butted in.

"W-w-wait!" she exclaimed.

Turning around, Mettaton gave her a dour look.

"Alphys. I see you've managed to pry the door open. It's too late now, though. You can't stop me from leaving with the human's soul."

"I…I…" Alphys stammered, before collapsing in a heap on the floor. "T-this wasn't what I …wanted."

Seeing her hesitance, Mettaton scoffed, before turning back to the soul.

Panicking, Alphys tried to tackle the robot, only for him to viciously backhand her.

"Hmph. I see how it is. You're trying to stop me from achieving my dreams, is that it, Alphys!?" Mettaton growled, frustrated with his old friend.

"M-Mettaton… this… this isn't right." Alphys whimpered, clutching her face. "If you'd just listen to m-me, then-"

"THEN WHAT? ALPHYS!?" Mettaton roared. "See, this is why you've been plagued with self-doubt all these years! You're incapable of committing to anything or accomplishing anything meaningful!"

Sighing, Mettaton shooed the lizard scientist away.

"If you're not willing to support _my_ _dreams_, then there's no reason for me to help you with _yours _anymore. Besides, I know you've been purposely delaying the progress on my body."

Alphys choked.

"_So get out_. I never want to see you again."

Hearing this, Alphys began to cry, and she quickly ran out of the room.

Huffing, Mettaton turned back to the crimson soul.

* * *

With the power of a human soul, Mettaton effortlessly knocked Asgore unconscious before walking through the Barrier.

Eventually, the ghost monster found fame and fortune by entertaining the humans of the Surface.

In time, he pushed aside all thoughts of the Underground, along with the friends and family he had callously abandoned.

The life of a star waits for no one, after all.

**FILE LOADED.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Lazy Judge**

"we're all counting on you, kid. good luck." Sans spoke, before turning away.

Before he could take a shortcut behind a pillar, he suddenly felt someone grab his arm.

Looking behind him in surprise, he was unnerved to see that that the human child had managed to sneak up on him and touch him.

"Sans. Can we talk for a bit? Please?" the human asked, with dark bags under their eyes.

* * *

As the two of them sat on the floor of the judgement hall, the human sighed.

"So, let me get this straight. You're saying that this was all one big _test_ to see if I would use determination to do the right thing?"

"yep."

"That is so stupid."

"why? having a special power means you should the right thing, wouldn't you agree?"

"Sans..."

"what is it, kiddo?"

"Have you ever wondered what mental time travel would feel like? Or how it would feel to come back to life after dying?"

"… nope?"

The human sighed.

"Ever since I fell down here, I've died over a _hundred_ _times_..."

"but you didn't kill anyone, and that's great… so what's the problem?"

"… You know, I was hoping you were just messing with me." Frisk remarked.

"eh?"

"I thought that you were kidding about your promise to Toriel, and that your death threat was really just a joke."

"uh, kid-"

"But no, as it turns out, you weren't looking out for me! YOU WERE JUST SPYING ON ME TO MAKE SURE I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!" Frisk screamed.

"hey, hey-"

"SHUT UP, YOU HYPOCRITE!" Frisk continued, taking a deep breath. "I… I-I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"… c'mon kid. you made it this far, right? just keep doing the right thing here on out, and things will work out."

"… I'm tired of all of this. I want to die." Frisk whispered.

"eh. you're just saying that-"

At that point, Sans noticed that the human child had shattered their own soul with a gardening knife, before collapsing to the ground.

After blinking a few times, Sans merely shrugged.

There was no reason to be concerned. The human would have to LOAD their save file eventually. Their curiously would keep them from giving up.

And so, Sans the Skeleton took a shortcut to Grillby's, and waited for the timeline to rewind itself.

**FILE LOADED.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The King of Despair**

_Squelch_.

Upon hearing the sickening sound of ripped flesh, King Asgore Dreemurr slowly raised his head.

At the other end of his enormous red trident, he saw that the human child had been impaled by the middle prong.

The child's eyes were glassy, and they were gasping for air.

For an impossibly long moment, the child's eyes met Asgore's, right before they slumped over, dead as a doornail.

As Asgore dismissed his weapon, the child's red soul slowly rose into the air.

Wordlessly, Asgore slowly knelt in front of the small corpse, and gently cupped the soul in his enormous, fur-covered hands.

Up until this point, the king had been wracked with indecision.

Would he absorb the seven human souls, break the Barrier, and destroy the human race?

Or would he abandon his plan, reveal the truth of his reluctance to his subjects, and shatter their hopes forever?

Asgore had spent the last few centuries on his throne, unable to commit to a final decision.

Why would that change now?

**FILE LOADED.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A World Destroyed**

The plan was simple. Talk to King Asgore, and go home through the Barrier.

Of course, talking things out turned out to be quite difficult.

Suicidal boss monsters tend to make things complicated.

* * *

After Flowey shattered Asgore's soul, Frisk tried to fight back, only to die from Flowey's pellets-

**FILE LOADED.**

* * *

Frisk tried to fight back, only to die from a cascade of bombs-

**FILE LOADED.**

* * *

only to die from a series of vines-

**FILE LOADED.**

* * *

only to die from-

**FILE LOADED.**

only to die-

**FILE LOADED.**

only to-

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

**FILE LOADED.**

* * *

Eventually, Flowey paused to see how the human child was handling things.

Earlier, the human had screamed after each death, but now, they had become quite silent.

Their face was expressionless, and they simply stood there, waiting for Flowey's next attack.

Leaning closer, Flowey prodded the child with a vine.

No response.

"Hey. Are you all right?"

No response.

"Huh. Looks like I went a bit too far." Flowey muttered.

Silence.

"I can't believe it. I'm _bored_ from killing you over and over."

* * *

Coming to a realization, Flowey let the six souls go, and explained how the child could make things better.

All they would have to do is LOAD, and befriend the monsters known as Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys.

Bidding the child a cheerful farewell, Flowey departed.

Before loading, the young human shed a single tear of anguish…

**FILE LOADED.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Hero's Failure**

Once upon a time, a human child fell into Mount Ebott.

He thought that he was about to have a whimsical adventure with the monsters who lived in the Underground.

And then he died. Repeatedly. In increasingly gruesome ways.

That's what happens when monsters choose to act like the humans they hate so much.

* * *

The human child was confused at first.

Why were the monsters acting so horrible?

How had he gained the power to control time?

And how would he finally escape the mountain?

* * *

The goat woman burned him alive.

The tall skeleton betrayed his trust.

The fish monster killed all the humans on the Surface.

The ghost monster and the lizard had a falling out.

The short skeleton chose to do nothing.

The goat king refused to do anything.

And the flower broke his determination.

* * *

At the end of the road, the flower revealed himself to be Asriel Dreemurr, the son of Queen Toriel and King Asgore.

With the equivalent of seven human souls, he wished to gain control over the timeline.

The only one left to stop him was a young human named Frisk.

Gathering his determination, Frisk reached out to Asriel, and soothed the goat monster's pain.

At least, that's what was supposed to happen.

* * *

With each death, Frisk began to lose his determination, and he started to resent everything about his situation.

The monsters had proven themselves to be no better than the humans of the ancient past.

In the end, he lost the will to keep going.

The monsters told Frisk to stay determined, ignoring the warning of signs of the child's fractured psyche.

And that was why Asriel Dreemurr won the final confrontation against Frisk.

With no one left to stop him, Asriel decided to leave the Underground and spread his reign of terror, ruling over the Surface as its new god.

An invincible ruler of time and space.

**THE END**


End file.
